super_sentaiwfandomcom-20200215-history
Karen Mizuki
is of the J.A.K.Q. She is half Japanese/half Caucasian and a former policewoman. Karen has a flair for fashion and often sported tight red leather ‘hot pants’ and red long boots. Towards the end of the series, she fell in love with teammate Goro Sakurai. Biography Early life Karen was a skilled martial artist and proficient in a number of fighting methods. For a time she was part of the Kono Karate School where she befriended Kono Natsuko (Shihomi Etsuko) who was also a skilled martial artist. J.A.K.Q. She was assigned to investigating illegal drug/narcotics trafficking routes into Japan. During her investigations, Karen uncovered that Crime controlled a majority of these routes and was going to assist ISSIS in destroying these routes. Crime attempted to kill Karen by arranging a fatal car accident. Miraculously, Karen survived the accident but lost her right arm. Her father, a fellow police officer, was also killed in the crash. Enraged and seeking revenge, Karen willingly accepted Joker's offer to undergo his bionic process and join J.A.K.Q.. Surgically altered and given various energy manipulation powers and bionic enhancements, the four youths begin their mission to destroy Crime as the crime-busting quartet code-named "JAKQ – Dengekitai. J.A.K.Q. vs. Gorenger While investigating a UFO in the Sky Ace, J.A.K.Q. team were caught off guard by the return of the reformed Crime with the Crime Big Four leading Iron Claw's armies. The next day, Queen and Ace encounter a strange woman while arriving to the scene of a washed-up corpse, cornering her with the other members as she reveals herself as Peggy of the Gorenger team who pursued the Sahara Army to Japan. After Peggy reveals the markings on the murdered man's back, the J.A.K.Q. learns of Crime's Citybuster project and the location of the syndicate's island base. Managing to infiltrate Crime's base, Ace and Queen learn of Iron Claw's plan to use the "Citybusters" on United States, the Soviet Union, the People's Republic of China, France, the United Kingdom, West Germany, and Japan while he and his forces retreat into space via UFO, wiping out any opposing threat by the time their return as overlords of space. After saving Peggy, Spade Ace & Heart Queen escape the base before they are surrounded for the Crime Big Four and their armies, as Clover King and Diamond Jack along with the rest of the Gorenger team. The two Sentai teams manage to defeat the four Crime armies before the Crime Big Four join the fray. But unable to defeat J.A.K.Q. and Gorenger in their individual forms, they "combined" to form the super cyborg entity "Big Four Robo", overwhelming them until Big One arrives and suggest using the Gorenger Hurricane Big Bomber combo to destroy the monster. However, though it seemed hopeless as Iron Claw retreats in his UFO and begins to activates the Citybuster, it turned out Big One switched his hand with a remote controlled one that he uses to activate the UFO's self destruct. Thus the Gorengers and J.A.K.Q. manage to finish Crime for good. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Heart Queen is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Karen fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Heart Queen powers are later utilized by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Karen and her teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Battle Fever, and the Denzimen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Karen, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, she was seen in the background fighting Yaiba of Darkness. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Karen Mizuki/Heart Queen: J.A.K.Q.'s lone woman, who fights Crime to avenge her father's enemy. With specialties in disguises and karate, she defeats enemies after transformation with her Q-shaped magnetic shield: the Heart Cute Heart Queen As Heart Queen, Karen's cybernetic enhancements enable her to control magnetic energy; which she dubs her “Heart Cute Jiki Power” (Heart Cute Magnet Power). Using her magnetic powers, Karen is able to push and pull metallic objects and was even able to halt bullets in flight. Her powers can be further enhanced by focusing them through her Heart Cute weapon; sending out waves of magnetic energy that can bowl over opponents or force them into erratic behaviors (which she gleefully enjoys and asks afterwards . Her Heart Cute weapon can be used as a blunt impact weapon or as a method to focus her magnetic powers. She is also equipped with a “Magnetic Counter” in her right index finger which can send out a magnetic detection pulse used to pinpoint and identify objects (both metal and organic) in a way similar to radar. Arsenal *Heartcute *Heart Buggy *Sky Ace *Big Bomber (Heart Queen provides the V-shaped piece which serves as the frame of the team cannon) Design Heart Queen wears a pink cloth suit with white arms and a sash that possess several holsters within it with a bronze-colored medal around the right side with the letter "Q", representing the Queen. Her gloves are pink while her boots are white in color with pink cuffs. A silver belt with more holsters surround her body with the buckle for J.A.K.Q. in the center; while with a small yellow cape around her back. Her helmet possesses a red Heart representing his card suite, surrounded in a field of white. Above the Heart is the letter "Q". Ranger Key The is Karen Mizuki's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Heart Queen Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as Heart Queen. *Alongside Marvelous, Joe, and Don, as they became the original four Jackers while fighting Action Commander Nanonanoda. *When the Gokaigers became JAKQ in their fight against Action Commander Zaggai. *When the Gokaigers became JAKQ in order to use the Big Bomber cannon against Action Commander Shieldon in a vain attempt to penetrate his shield. The J.A.K.Q. keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The J.A.K.Q. keys were defeated by Super Gosei Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Karen received her key and became Heart Queen once more. Imitations A Crimer posed as Heart Queen as part of a Dummy JAKQ team, who sparred with Devil Scrap's Scrap Gundan. Behind the scenes Portrayal Karen Mizuki is portrayed by . As Heart Queen, her suit actor was Minoru Yokohama. Notes *Karen is the first Sentai heroine to wear a skirt; though only followed by Akira Momoi of Denziman in this practice, this would become the standard female Sentai outfit from Maskman onward. (except for Fiveman and Dekaranger). *Karen is the first Sentai hero to be associated with the United States *Karen's name is close to the name of "Karen Minazuki", AKA CureAqua of the two seasons of Yes! PreCure 5. External links *Heart Queen at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Heart Queen at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:J.A.K.Q. (team) Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:International Science Special Investigation Squad